Truth
by autumn.aoki
Summary: Kau tahu? Mengetahui kenyataan membuatku merasa kesepian/Bad Summary/SasuNaru/Shounen-ai


.

.

.

_**Genre : Angst, Romance**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, Shounen Ai a.k.a. Boy's Love, alur kemungkinan susah dimengerti**_

_**Special fic for Sasuke and Naruto Shrine event: Bloody Valentine~when darkness meets romance~ dengan prompt yang diambil : Mist dan Lily of the Valley**_

.

.

.

**Truth**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah, awan bergumpal dan bergantung di atas langit biru, burung-burung bekicau ke sana kemari, kelinci-kelinci tampak berlarian saling mengejar di atas hamparan rumput di belakang sebuah mansion yang lumayan besar. Namun tampaknya ada seorang pemuda yang tidak menikmati suasana bahagia di musim semi ini. Pemuda itu tampak termenung, memperhatikan kelinci-kelinci itu berlarian dari pinggir jendela besar dengan gorden putih terjuntai ke bawah, terkadang tertiup ke samping karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup. Pemuda itu terlihat kesepian, sangat kesepian. Naruto, nama pemuda itu, merasa sendirian di mansion megah itu. Secara teknis, dia tak sendirian. Rumah itu penuh dengan pembantu yang biasa mengurusnya. Orang tuanya, pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki-Kushina, tak tinggal di mansion itu. Hanya Narutolah yang tinggal di tempat itu, karena suatu penyakit yang dideritanya. Jadinya, pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu hanya menikmati kesendiriannya sambil memperhatikan hewan-hewan yang tinggal di hutan dibelakang rumahnya itu. Naruto tak banyak tersenyum lagi, sejak penyakit yang dideritanya itu membuatnya lumpuh dari pinggang ke bawah. Penyakit yang dideritanya itu adalah penyakit misterius, yang tak pernah ditemukan namanya, penyebabnya, maupun obatnya. Jadilah dirinya seperti itu, pemurung, tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Dia tak bisa pergi ke tempat yang dia inginkan, jadinya dia hanya tinggal di rumah, duduk di atas kursi roda, memeluk boneka rubah orange kesayangannya, Kyuubi, yang merupakan pemberian dari seseorang sejak dulu sekali, sambil melihat ke jendela luar, memandang hewan-hewan yang berlari bebas itu. Pekerjaan Naruto hanya itu, tak ada yang lain. Para pembantunya memang tak enak melihat hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto sudah menutup dirinya untuk mereka, lagipula, Minato dan Kushina sudah memberitahu mereka untuk tidak mendekati Naruto jika bukan keinginan Naruto sendiri. Akhirnya, hari itu berakhir dengan seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Pagi selanjutnya, Naruto terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia lalu menarik kursi rodanya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi roda itu. Kelihatan menyedihkan, sungguh menyedihkan. Tapi, dirinya sudah memantapkan diri untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain dalam mengurus dirinya yang lemah itu. Padahal, seandainya Naruto tahu bahwa para pembantunya itu tak pernah merasa repot, mungkin dia akan mengubah _mind set_nya itu. Naruto kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati tempat favoritnya, jendela besar yang menghadap halaman belakang. Yang dilihat Naruto bukanlah kelinci yang berlarian ataupun pohon dan semak berlukar seperti biasanya. Yang dilihatnya adalah hamparan awan putih yang membuat semuanya tak terlihat. Yap, itu kabut. Kabut yang sungguh jarang dilihatnya, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melihat kabut, jadi ya, sedikit kampungan begitu. Mata Naruto yang biasanya kosong, kini kembali berbinar. Mata biru sejernih laut itu menatap kabut dengan begitu takjub. Perlahan, dikeluarkan tangannya, berniat menyentuh kabut itu. Rasanya, aneh, dingin, tapi entah kenapa begitu hangat. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Naruto, hangat. Perasaan Naruto menjadi menghangat pagi itu. Lalu, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Dobe"

Naruto merasa pernah mendengar kata itu, tapi dimana? Dimana dia pernah mendengar kata itu? dan kenapa rasanya suara itu tidak asing ditelinganya?

"Dobe. Naruto Dobe."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan kali ini, suara itu membuat Naruto nyaris menangis.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apakah aku bermimpi? Itu.. suara itu.. apa benar dia..." kata Naruto, gemetar.

"Ya, Dobe. Ini aku." Kata suara itu, mantap. Dan terlihat sosok pemuda jangkung bertubuh atletis, berambut raven, menggunakan kaos biru dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Di sela kabut, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan kini, Naruto dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Sebutir air mata jatuh menetes dipipinya yang kenyal itu.

* * *

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru." Kata seorang guru kepada beberapa muridnya yang sudah duduk rapi di tempatnya.

"Siapa, sensei?" jawab anak-anak kecil itu, usia mereka rata-rata 5 tahun.

"Sasuke-kun, silakan masuk."

Perlahan pintu geser kelas itu terbuka. Seorang anak kecil memasuki ruangan itu dengan gaya yang dingin. Tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. Anak itu berambut raven dengan model naik ke atas melawan gravitasi pada bagian belakang, bermata hitam pekat, berkulit putih seputih salju, dan berwajah stoic. Sangat aneh untuk ukuran anak kecil, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh masih anak-anak juga. Anak itu memakai pakaian biru dongker, dengan lambang kipas di bagian depan dan belakangnya. Kemudian, anak itu berdiri di sebelah guru tadi dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Konoha. Salam kenal semua."

Semua anak perempuan di kelas itu langsung memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sasuke sendiri malah membuang mukanya, tidak memperhatikan anak perempuan itu yang sibuk meneriaki namanya itu. Dirinya memperhatikan sekeliling kelas, dan tak lama, matanya berpandangan dengan sepasang mata _sapphire_ indah. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari Sasuke maupun anak bermata _sapphire_ itu. Lama kegiatan itu berlangsung, sampai dihentikan oleh suara ibu guru yang menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Silakan duduk di sebelah Naru-chan disana."

"Hn"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk ibu gurunya. Saat duduk, terlihat anak kecil berambut pirang menyambutnya dengan hangat, sambil tersenyum lebar sehingga deretan gigi susunya yang rapi dan bersih itu terlihat.

"Ne ne ne.. Sasuke-kun kan? Pelkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naluto. Panggil saja Nalu-chan."

Sasuke terpana melihat anak pirang itu. Mungkin, kalau saat itu dia sudah mengenal arti cinta, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan anak pirang itu.

* * *

Tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Naruto hanya bisa terisak, menahan tangisnya agar air matanya tak keluar lagi. Perlahan, setelah dia sudah berhenti menangis, dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong tadi.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang ada di luar kota?"

"Aku di sini untukmu, Dobe."

"Tapi, bukannya waktu itu setelah 3 bulan bersamaku di TK, kau segera pindah? Dan setelah itu kau datang lagi saat aku di kelas 1 SMA. Dan setelah naik ke kelas 2, kau pergi lagi dan tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kau pi..kir.. mu.. dah.. un.. tuk.." kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena dia menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah, Dobe. Yang sudah berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Aku disini untukmu sekarang."

"Huu.. Teme jelek.. Teme pantat ayam.. Teme kejam.. Huu" kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto. Bertahan lama dalam posisi itu, Naruto pun menghentikan tangisnya. Rengkuhan dari Sasuke benar-benar hangat, sungguh hangat. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto tertidur di pelukannya.

"Oyasumi, Dobe."

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya karena sinar yang entah darimana membuatnya silau. Setelah mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya, dia memperbaiki posisinya. Saat sepenuhnya terbangun, dirinya heran. Mengapa dia berada di kamarnya, di atas tempat tidur? Bukannya sebelum tertidur dirinya berada di tempat favoritnya bersama Sasuke? Apa itu artinya dirinya hanya bermimpi? Memimpikan Sasuke berada di dekatnya? Sampai sebegitu inginnya kah dirinya terhadap Sasuke? Teringat akan kenangan dirinya dulu bersama Sasuke, dirinya kembali menangis.

* * *

Pagi itu, suasana kelas 1A sungguh sepi. Sungguh jarang melihat hal itu, karena rata-rata siswa kelas itu tak pernah diam. Ada saja hal yang mereka bicarakan, baik itu tentang pelajaran sekolah, acara TV semalam, kegiatan klub, dan lain-lain. Dan, ada satu siswa di kelas itu yang tak pernah bolos untuk bicara satu hari pun, Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sungguh ceria, sampai-sampai orang akan heran jika melihatnya tak berbicara seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu terjadi hari ini. Naruto, sang biang ribut kelas, tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Dan, mungkin mengikuti tingkah Naruto, teman-temannya yang lain pun menjadi pendiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah seorang guru berambut silver dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf, ya. Aku terlambat lagi. Biasa, aku punya masalah lagi pagi ini." Kata guru itu kepada seluruh siswanya. Tak ada balasan, itu yang didapat guru itu.

"Tumben kalian diam begini? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi, guru itu, kepada siswanya. Tapi kembali keheninganlah yang didapatnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi. "Tumben kau diam pagi ini, tidak biasanya. Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa-sensei."

"Oh, begitu. Hei, kau siapa?" tanya Kakashi pada seorang siswa yang sedang duduk di sudut belakang sebelah jendela. Siswa berambut raven itu duduk tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Siswa pindahan, sensei." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Semua orang di kelas ini sudah tahu siapa aku, sensei." Balasnya, arogan.

"Aku menginginkan perkenalan formal, bocah. Kemari kau." Balas Kakashi, dengan nada tegas.

"Hn."

Pemuda berkulit putih itu melangkah maju ke depan kelas, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto. Di depan kelas, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Oto. Sekian."

"Hm, Uchiha ya? Adik Itachi bukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, sensei."

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi, ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Kakashi kepada siswa-siswanya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke. Jujur saja, kesan Sasuke semenjak masuk kelas itu tadi pagi hingga sekarang tidak berubah. Dingin, tertutup, misterius. Mungkin, hal itu yang menyebabkan mereka diam saja pagi ini.

"Ne, Uchiha-san. Apa kau punya pacar?"

Tidak ada sambutan apapun dari siswa kelas itu. Biasanya, kalau ada yang bertanya tentang pertanyaan menjurus seperti itu, pasti mereka bersahutan ataupun menggoda sang penanya. Sepertinya, pesona Uchiha benar-benar membuat mereka mati kutu.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sambil melihat ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang di kelas itu berbalik ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri segera membuang mukanya dan melihat ke arah luar dari jendela. Sebuah senyum, atau lebih tepatnya seringai, muncul dan menghias wajah dingin pemuda raven.

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Sasuke tak berhenti melakukan pendekatan kepada Naruto. Mulai dari duduk di sebelah Naruto, memberi contekan PR pada Naruto, dan lain-lain. Tentu saja itu semua dilakukan tidak di depan umum, hanya di depan Naruto saja. Bisa jatuh martabat Sasuke jika melakukan itu semua di depan umum. Tambahan lagi, di sekolah mereka sudah dibentuk Sasuke Fans Club, yang anggotanya hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah itu.

Naruto sendiri, menyadari perasaan Sasuke. Tapi, dirinya belum tahu apakah dia suka juga pada Sasuke atau tidak. Pikirnya, waktulah yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

.

.

.

3 bulan telah berlalu. Mereka kini sedang menjalani semester 2. Kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin menjadi. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu apakah mereka berdua pacaran atau tidak. Yang jelas, kedekatan itu membuat para anggota Fans Club Sasuke cemburu. Ujungnya, sore itu, anggota Fans Club Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto keluar kelas dan membawanya ke belakang sekolah.

"Heh, Naruto. Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" kata seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Sasuke? Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian begitu dekat?" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Kami kan sahabatan. Wajar kalau dekat." Balas Naruto

"Bukannya kau selalu mengatakan kalau Sasuke-sama itu rivalmu? Buat apa kau dekat-dekat dengannya?" kali ini kata gadis berambut coklat yang digulung dua

"Rival bukan berarti tak bisa berteman kan?"

"Rival itu artinya musuh. Jangan dekati Sasuke-sama lagi." Kata gadis berambut silver.

"Bukan aku yang mendekatinya, tapi dia yang mendekatiku." Balas Naruto.

"Dasar pembohong!" Cebyur.. Cipratan air membasahi tubuh Naruto. Basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Jangan harap kau bisa dekat-dekat Sasuke-sama lagi. Dasar, homo!" teriak gadis berambut pirang tadi. Lalu, mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang terduduk dan menangis.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, di pojok belakang suatu gedung, terlihat beberapa orang gadis sedang terpojok. Wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan karena sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka, berjalan mendekat. Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok itu mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto?"

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-sama." Jawab gadis dengan rambut digulung dua.

"Jangan bohong padaku."

"Kami tidak berbohong, Sasuke-sama." Kata gadis berambut silver.

"Oh, begitu. Kalian tahu apa ini?" kata Sasuke sambil memainkan sebuah benda tajam di depan wajahnya.

"Ta-tahu, Sasuke-sama." Jawab mereka semua sambil gemetar, ketakutan.

"Bagus. Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto?"

"Kami hanya memberi sedikit nasihat padanya, Sasuke-sama." Kata gadis berambut merah.

"Hm? Lalu?"

"I-itu. Ka-kami memberi se-sedikit pelajaran pa-padanya." Jawab gadis berambut pirang.

"Apa?"

"Ka-kami menyiramnya, Sasuke-sama." Kata gadis berambut silver.

"Setelah itu?"

"Se-setelah i-itu?" tanya gadis dengan rambut digulung dua.

"Ya. Apa yang kalian katakan padanya setelah itu?"

"Ka-kami me-mengatainya ho-homo, Sa-sasuke-sama." Kata gadis berambut pirang, lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. butuh aku yang lakukan, atau kalian yang lakukan sendiri?" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan benda tajam itu ke depan wajah salah satu gadis itu.

"Ka-kami sa-saja, Sasuke-sama." Jawab salah satu gadis itu.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sekelompok gadis yang sedang menggila. Lihat saja di surat kabar besok, pasti akan ditemukan berita mengenai sekelompok gadis gila setengah telanjang yang sedang menangis frustasi.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden penindasan terjadi padanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi, apa dayanya? Sasuke terus menerus mendekatinya dan bersikap sangat baik padanya. Lama kelamaan, insiden itu dilupakan Naruto dan mereka berdua menjadi dekat kembali.

Lama seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto sadar. Bahwa dia telah mencintai Sasuke. Karena itu, dia putuskan untuk memberi tahu perasaannya pada Sasuke setelah ujian semester berakhir. Namun, yang didapatkan adalah kepindahan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan, kata selamat tinggal, ataupun pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Naruto datang kembali ke tempat favoritnya. Masih sama seperti kemarin, penuh kabut. Naruto sibuk mengkhayal sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah jendela. Sebuah suaralah yang menyadarkan Naruto dari khayalannya.

"Dobe"

"Teme?"

"Ya, dobe. Aku di sebelahmu."

"Teme, beneran Teme? Jadi kemarin bukan mimpi?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Ayo keluar. Aku tunggu di balkon."

Naruto dengan semangat mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ke beranda belakang. Sampai di ujung tangga turun menuju ke halaman belakang, dilihatnya sosok Sasuke di depannya, berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_. Naruto, hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya itu. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak tahu hal itu. Sebuah seringaian pun muncul di wajahnya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang enak, di bawah pohon _mapple_, Naruto mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mendengarkan, sambil sesekali mengomentari perkataan Naruto. Hari itu, sungguh membahagiakan bagi Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya, kabut menghiasi rumah Naruto sampai malam.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Sasuke membuat Naruto benar-benar bahagia. Semuanya dilakukan dengan semangat, mulai dari bangun pagi, mandi, mengganti bunga di kamarnya, sampai menghabiskan sarapannya. Pembantunya sungguh heran melihat perubahan tingkah Naruto, tapi karena itu perubahan yang bagus, mereka juga ikut senang. Naruto juga sudah mulai ceria lagi. Dia selalu bercerita dengan Sasuke. Hari itu, mereka kembali duduk di bawah pohon _mapple_.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu? Hari di saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat SMA membuatku benar-benar sedih. Sampai-sampai, aku tidak keluar kamar seminggu."

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Jangan di ingat-ingat lagi."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak mau melupakannya, karena hari itu aku berencana untuk memberi tahu sesuatu padamu."

"Padaku?"

"Ya. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

"Tak usah kau katakan pun, aku juga sudah tahu, Naruto. Karena perasaanmu sama dengan perasaanku, bahkan aku sudah merasakannya dari dulu." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto, untuk melihat ke arahnya. Senyum Sasuke menghiasi wajahnya, itulah yang dilihat Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, dan kemudian mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Mata mereka berdua tertutup, saling menyesapi rasa masing-masing. Tanpa ada birahi sama sekali, hanya rasa saling memiliki. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing, menghentikan ciuman itu. Wajah Naruto merah sekali saat itu, Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Dobe, kutunggu cokelat _valentine_mu dan pernyataan resminya ya."

"Tentu saja, Teme."

Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Dan kembali, tanpa sadar, kabut menghiasi rumah Naruto sampai malam.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali duduk di bawah pohon _mapple_. Kali ini, mereka lebih banyak diam. Berusaha merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Naruto duduk di bawah pelukan Sasuke. Begitu hangat, pikirnya. Sasuke memulai pembicaraan pagi itu.

"Dobe, aku tahu tempat dengan pemandangan yang indah."

"Dimana?"

"Di tengah hutan ini. Tinggal jalan sekitar 200 meter, kau akan menemukan danau indah ditengah hutan."

"Tapi, aku tak bisa pergi."

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membawamu ke sana saat _valentine_ nanti."

"Janji ya?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum _valentine_, Naruto sibuk mengutak-atik dapur untuk membuat cokelat. Juru masak keluarganya pun sesekali membantunya. Naruto membuat cokelat dengan penuh perasaan, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Cokelatnya telah selesai, meskipun tidak sebagus buatan anak perempuan, tapi dia yakin Sasuke pasti akan menyukainya. Naruto mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak bertemu Sasuke hari ini. Tapi mungkin tak apa. Karena besok hari _valentine_ dan Naruto akan memberikan cokelatnya pada Sasuke. Sebelum tidur, Naruto sempat memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa hari ini tidak ada kabut? Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto tertidur tanpa sempat memikirkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah selesai merapikan dirinya, Naruto segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil cokelatnya yang dia simpan di kulkas. Setelah itu, dibungkusnya rapi cokelat itu. Lalu dia bawa menuju halaman belakang. Pagi itu, cerah sekali. Tak ada kabut seperti biasanya. Dan Naruto menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputnya.

Sore pun tiba. Sasuke tak kunjung muncul. 'Apa dia lupa?' itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tapi, ditepisnya pikiran itu agar menghilang dari kepalanya. Naruto kemudian memanggil pembantunya, menyuruhnya menemaninya menuju tengah hutan. Pikirnya, mungkin saja Sasuke menunggu Naruto di tengah hutan yang diceritakan Sasuke kemarin.

Beberapa menit berjalan, mereka akan sampai di tengah hutan. Naruto menyuruh pembantunya itu untuk kembali, biar dia sendiri saja yang pergi. Setelah melihat pembantunya pergi menjauh, Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati tengah hutan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sampai ke tengah hutan. Naruto begitu takjub dengan pemandangan itu. Danau berwarna biru yang sangat indah, seperti warna matanya. Disekelilingnya tumbuh tanaman lily, yang sedang mekar. Naruto tahu tanaman itu, Lily of the Valley, tanaman yang katanya melambangkan kematian. Kemudian, Naruto berkeliling untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau dimana?"

Naruto sibuk menyebutkan nama Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekeliling danau. Matanya menangkap satu titik yang lebih dipenuhi bunga lily itu daripada tempat lain. Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati tempat itu dan setelah itu, dirinya menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah makam. Dibacanya baik-baik tulisan yang tertulis di batu nisan itu.

_Rest in Peace_

_Our beloved son, friend, and family_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Born : July, 23th 1990_

_Dead : February, 1st 2013_

Setelah itu, Naruto ambruk. Jatuh dari kursi rodanya. Cokelatnya terhambur ke mana-mana. Tangis Naruto pecah. Dia menyeret kakinya, mendekati makam itu sambil menangis.

"Teme, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau berjanji untuk bersamaku bukan? Kau bilang kau menanti cokelat buatanku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau malah tak mengambilnya? Teme.. Jawab aku.. Jawab, Teme." Tangis Naruto pecah di tempat itu. dia menangis terisak-isak. Tanpa sadar, matanya menangkap pantulan cahaya dari sebuah benda yang berada di dekat makam. Diambilnya benda itu sambil tetap menangis. Sebuah botol, dengan kertas didalamnya. Mirip dengan pesan kertas yang biasa dibuang orang ke laut. Naruto, dengan sisa tenaganya, membuka tutup botol itu dan membaca surat di dalamnya sambil tetap menangis.

_Dobe, kalau kau membaca ini, berarti aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini. Maaf karena tak bisa menemanimu saat ini dan di masa depan. Aku membuat surat ini karena aku tahu, hidupku tak lama lagi. Kau tahu alasanku pindah, Dobe? Karena kondisi lingkungan tempat tinggalku tak cocok lagi untuk tubuhku. Aku menderita penyakit yang membuatku harus tetap berada pada kondisi lingkungan yang cocok. Maaf tak pernah memberitahumu alasan kepindahanku. Aku selalu berharap aku bisa bersamamu, tapi ternyata takdir tak bisa melakukannya. Maaf juga karena tak pernah jujur padamu. Aku selalu menyukaimu, Dobe. Sungguh. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di TK dulu. Tapi, sepertinya kau tak pernah sadar ya, Dobe? Tapi tak apa deh, setidaknya kau ada saat aku butuh melihatmu. Mungkin ini saja ya, Dobe? Aku takkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena ku yakin kita akan bersama suatu saat nanti. Jaga boneka rubah pemberianku ya. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Selalu dan selamanya. _

_Uchiha Sasuke, a.k.a. Teme si pantat ayam jelek yang selalu sayang sama Naru_

Naruto tetap menangis setelah membaca surat itu. Dipeluknya surat itu di dadanya sedang tangannya merangkul nisan itu. Hanya bunga-bunga lily yang menemani Naruto di tempat itu.

"Naru juga selalu sayang sama Sasu.."

.

.

~fin~

.

.

A/n: Akhirnya... selesai juga fic ini.. Banzai! banzai! Gimana? Apakah fic ini masih masuk dengan tema Bloody Valentine? Sepertinya masuk, soalnya kan valentinenya gagal. Terus, aoki minta maaf gak bisa post di hari H-nya. Habis, bertepatan waktu ujian sih. Idenya aja baru dapat saat nunggu waktu ujian mulai.

_Meskipun telat, Happy Valentine for Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto_

So, **Review or Flame?**


End file.
